


fling

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Demon, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	1. Chapter 1

fling  
Durch die halb offen stehende Tür drangen die leisen Geräusche der Clubs herein. Laute Musik , fröhliches Lachen wehte heran, Lachen und auch Schritte, die sich seiner Tür näherten, dann aber immer vorbeigingen und schließlich in der Ferne verklagen. Angewidert von dem Lärm, aber auch erschöpft von der Hitze, die in seinem Körper tobte, legte der silberne Dämon einen Arm auf die Augen und schloss, immer noch auf Schritte lauschend, erschöpft, die Augen.   
Obwohl der Dämon die Anzeichen, die überreizten Sinne, die Überempfindlichkeit seines Körpers und auch den, immer stärker werdenden Wunsch nach Nähe, seit Jahren kannte, überraschte ihn die Heftigkeit mit der die Hitze jedes Mal aufs Neue durch seinen Körper jagte. Unter den fiebrigen Wellen verblasste das rationale Denken und seine wilde, ungestüme dämonische Seite gelangte immer weiter in den Vordergrund. Jede noch so kleine Berührung, selbst der Stoff des dünnen, nun aber plötzlich viel zu warme und auf der empfindlichen silbernen Haut kratzige Shirts und der engen Shorts, jagte Wellen der Lust durch seinen angespannten Körper und ließen ihn, sich hilflos in seinem eigenen Verlangen windend zurück. Ei Gefühl, das noch störender wurde, als Anders die Kleidungsstücke nun ruppig abstreifte und sich dann nackt und immer wieder willig aufstöhnend, gegen das kühle Leder der Couch rieb.  
Als hätte das leidende Stöhnen auch auf die Entfernung seine Wirkung entfaltet, öffnete sich in diesem Moment die Tür. Der silberne Dämon brauchte einen Moment, bis er das Geräusch identifiziert hatte, dann aber wälzte er sich hastig herum und starrte den Eindringling in sein stilles Reich aus goldenen Augen an. Er musterte den fremden, hochgewachsenen Mann mit der roten Federmaske und dem langsam ergrauenden Haar für einen Moment. Sein Blick wurde aus blauen Augen; erwiderte und Anders erschauderte und leckte sich über die Lippen, als er sich vorstellte, wie der Salz- und Pfefferbart über seine Haut kratzen und seine Spuren auf dem makellosen Silber hinterlassen würde.  
Ungebremst, aber durch das tobende Feuer der Hitze keinen Schmerz fühlend, stürzte der Dämon auf die kühlen Fliesen, blieb dort einige Sekunden liegen und hob schließlich verwirrt den Kopf, als eine Hand durch seine, in der dämonischen Form weißblonden Locken fuhr. Strahlendes Blau, in dem Neugier schimmerte, erwiderte seinen Blick ungeniert und schließlich begriff Anders, dass der Mensch sich zu ihm gekniet zu haben schien. Die große Hand zögerte, aber schließlich strichen die rauen Finger über die silberne Wange und Anders drängte sich schnurrend in die Berührung. Sanft strich der Daumen über die Wange und über die schmale Windhundschnauze und Anders musste die Ohren spitzen, um den Fremden zu verstehen, „Dämon ...“ Plötzlich nervös leckte Anders sich noch einmal über die Schnauze, bevor er sich in eine sitzende Position stemmte und dann den Fremden angrinste, „Ja, Dämon. Und, wie soll ich dich nennen, Fremder?“  
Der Mann roch mächtig, nach einem schweren Aftershave und Cognac, aber auch nach viel zu vielen Menschen, die ihn berührt hatten und auch nach anderen Dingen, die den momentan empfindlichen Magen des Dämons noch weiter aufzuwühlen schien. Die blauen Augen, versteckt durch die rote Maske, wanderten über den fast nackten, fremdartigen Körper und er presste die Lippen fest zusammen, bevor er schließlich antwortete, "  
Ein wohliges Grollen entwich dem durch die Hitze vollkommen überreizten Dämon und hastig erhob sich, stürzte nur nicht, da der fremde Mann sicher zugriff und ihn hielt. Anders sank gegen den warmen Körper, schloss die Augen und genoss es von dem überwältigenden Geruch eingelullt zu werden. „Dämon ...“, die raue Hand strich beinahe verwundert über seine Seite und die blauen Augen blickten ungläubig auf ihn hinab, als Anders sich auf dem Arm des Menschen wiederfand und behutsam zum Bett getragen wurde.  
Selbst das weiche Satinlaken, auf dem Anders sich nun unter dem prüfenden Blick des Menschen räkelte, war unangenehm auf der überreizten Haut. Der Dämon schnappte hilflos nach Luft und bog den Rücken durch, als die Finger des Fremden auf seinen schmalen Oberschenkeln zu liegen kamen. Willig spreizte er die Beine, entblößte sich vollkommen vor ihm und leckte sich erwartungsvoll über die schmalen Lefzen, „Gefällt dir, was du siehst?“ Er bekam keine Antwort, stattdessen öffnete der der Fremde seine Hose, „Dreh dich um, Dämon.“  
Langsam, durch die Reibung des weichen Lakens noch weiter erregt, wälzte Anders sich mit einem Stöhnen auf den Bauch, breitete mit einem rauen Fauchen die silbrigen Flügel aus und kniete sich, seinen Hintern erwartungsvoll dem Fremden präsentierend hin. Er fühlte die menschlichen Hände überraschend kühl auf seiner brennenden Haut, als der Fremde sich hinter ihm platzierte und ihn nun unsanft an den Hüften packte. Mit einem besitzergreifenden, herrschaftlichen Knurren zog er ihn dann zu sich. Anders fauchte kehlig, als er die Erregung sich zwischen seine Backen drängen fühlen konnte und bog willig den Rücken durch, als die kühle Hand das silberne Fleisch knetete. Die großen Flügel begannen hilflos zu flattern, als der Fremde sich nach langen Minuten dieser stillen Massage, die dem leidenden Dämon alles abverlangte, langsam in ihn schob und dann verharrte.  
Stoß für Stoß schob der Fremde sich tiefer ihn ihn, erreichte Punkte, an deren Existenz Anders nicht mehr geglaubt hatte und die seinen von der Hitze beherrschten Körper in immer größere Ekstase zu versetzen schienen. Bunte Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen, als Anders plötzlich den Halt verlor und auf das Laken sank. Der weiche Satin rieb seltsam kratzig gegen seinen Körper, sorgte neben dem Fremden für einen weiteren Rausch der Lust und schließlich spürte er, wie ihn die Lust wie eine Welle mit sich riss.  
Müde blinzelnd tastete der Dämon irgendwann mit einer Pfote neben sich im vom wiederholten Liebesspiel vollkommen zerwühlten Bett nach einem warmen Körper, den er neben sich wähnte. Seine Krallen ertasteten dann aber nur das kühle Lake, dessen Kratzigkeit plötzlich verschwunden zu sein schien. Verwirrt richtete er sich auf, stemmte sich hoch und sah auf das leuchtende Display der blauen Armbanduhr, die er seinem Bruder vor Jahren entwendet gehabt hatte und die wie immer auf dem Nachttisch lag. Es gab keine Fenster in dem kleinen Zimmer, in dem der Dämon jeden Monat versuchte seiner Hitze Herr zu werden oder zumindest durch die Besucher des Clubs, die angelockt von der Exotik des eh etwas Erlösung zu erreichen, aber dennoch war er sicher, dass die Sonne bald aufgehen würde. Die empfindlichen Sinne des Dämons, die ihm auch im wenigen Licht das durch den Spalt unter der Tür hindurch schien, verrieten ihm dass diese Spätwinternacht inzwischen tatsächlich beinahe vorüber wäre, aber auch dass der Fremde verschwunden war. Einzig einige bunte Scheine lagen auf der anderen Bettseite.

„Na, Hitze überstanden?“, Lars umarmte seinen Bruder, der wie immer nach der Hitzewoche, morgens bei ihm voller Hunger vor der Tür auftauchte, „Willst du mit uns frühstücken?“ „Mit uns?“, Anders krauste die Nase, „Ist dein Österreicher schon wieder da … Lars ...“ „Sein Name ist Alexander, Anders.“, verbesserte Lars seinen Zwilling, trat aber zur Seite und ließ Anders eintreten, „Könnt ihr nicht einmal Ruhe geben?“ „Kann nichts versprechen.“, Anders witterte, „Deine ganze Wohnung stinkt nach Sex ...“ „So wie du wahrscheinlich auch.“, Anders wurden, bevor er protestieren konnte, Handtücher in die Hand gedrückt und er wurde in Richtung des Badezimmers geschoben, „Lass dir Zeit!“ „Damit du dein Mandelmakrönchen noch mal richtig vögeln kannst?“, gab Anders ungerührt zurück, stolperte aber nach einem letzten Stoß rückwärts ins Badezimmer und lachte, als Lars einfach wortlos die Tür schloss.  
„Anders?“, Alexander saß am Frühstückstisch und hatte die langen, aber kräftigen Finger um die warme Tasse gelegt, „Schon wieder?“ „Ja, Anders.“, Lars blieb auf dem Weg zum Schrank kurz bei dem Österreicher stehen und beugte sich für einen Kuss zu ihm, „Er wird mit uns Frühstücken ...“ „Wie toll.“, Alex fuhr sich mit der großen Hand durch die Haare und seufzte genervt, „Na ja, letztes Mal kam er ungünstiger ...“ „Oh ja ...“, auf dem Rückweg und mit dem Frühstücksgeschirr für den unerwarteten Gast in der Hand, blieb Lars noch einmal stehen. Rasch stellte er Teller und Tasse auf den Tisch und trat hinter den Stuhl des Älteren. Seine warmen Hände legten sich in den Nacken und begann die verspannten Muskeln zu massieren, während er sich vorbeugte und in Alex‘ Ohr flüsterte, „Wenn du dich benimmst … mache ich es nachher gut ...“  
„Guten Morgen, Mandelmakrönchen. Oder soll ich Alexander sagen?“, Anders lehnte grinsend am Türrahmen der Küchentür und Lars verdrehte die Augen, als er seinen, bis auf das kleine; strategisch platzierte Handtuch nackten Bruder musterte, „Hast du etwa vergessen wie man ins Schlafzimmer kommt oder hast du seit neustem Anstand und klaust keine Sachen mehr aus meinem Kleiderschrank?“ Ein Schnauben war die einzige Antwort, als Anders sich nun auf einen der freien Stühle sinken ließ, „Gibt es auch Kaffee? Oder hat Martine ihn nun endgültig verbannt und es gibt nur noch diese komischen Smoothies?“ „Hier.“, Lars stellte die dampfende Tasse vor seinen aufmüpfigen Bruder und zischte in dessen Ohr, „Glaube bloß nicht, dass du dir alles erlauben kannst … Ich werfe dich auch raus, wenn du nur das Handtuch trägst ...“ „Hui, das ist ja eine ganz neue Seiten an dir … Ist das ein Versprecher? Oder liegt das an deinem Mandek … Ähem, ich meine an Alex? Mag der das so rau? Ich dachte immer, er wäre … der bestimmende Part und du würdest deinen Hintern hinhalten?“, der Rest des Frühstücks verlief dann aber doch in gefräßiger Stille und sowohl Lars, als auch Alex beobachteten stumm und vollkommen fasziniert, wie der durch die Woche der Hitze vollkommen ausgehungert erscheinende Anders nun seinen Hunger stillte.

„Anders, was ist los?“, Lars klopfte an die Tür seines Bruders und lehnte sich dann gegen das weiße Holz, „Anders, ich weiß dass du da bist … Tine hat es mir gesagt … Mach auf.“ „Nein.“, eigentlich hatte Lars, nachdem er nun schon beinahe eine halbe Stunde geklopft und geklingelt gehabt hatte, überhaupt nicht mehr mit einer Reaktion gerechnet. Nun atmete er aber erleichtert auf und versuchte durch den Spion zu erkennen, was sich im Inneren der Wohnung abspielen mochte, „Anders, mach jetzt die Tür auf!“   
„Nein.“, wiederholte sein Zwilling bockig, aber dieses Mal verrieten die Geräusche, dass Anders sich auf der anderen Seite gegen die Tür gelehnt hingesetzt hatte. Lars, der dieses Verhalten aus ihrer gemeinsamen Kindheit kannte, ließ sich mit einem Seufzen auf die Fußmatte sinken und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Tür, „So haben wir früher immer dagesessen, wenn einer von uns Stubenarrest gehabt hatte ...“ „Meistens war ich das.“, murmelte Anders und Lars lachte, „Du wolltest aber auch immer deinen Kopf durchsetzen … Ich weiß noch, als du als Dämon vom Balkon ins Schwimmbecken springen wolltest … Du hast dir den Arm gebrochen ...“ „Mmmmh.“, murmelte Anders nur und plötzlich fiel Lars rückwärts in die Wohnung, als Anders die Tür nun doch öffnete, „Das war deine Idee ...“  
Direkt hinter Lars wurde die Tür wieder geschlossen und im Halbdunkel des Flurs, konnte Lars seinen Bruder nur schemenhaft erkennen. Die großen goldenen Augen leuchteten unheilvoll in der Schwärze und Anders knurrte verstimmt, als Lars nun an ihm vorbei trat und nach dem Lichtschalter tastete, „Tut mir ja leid, aber im Gegensatz zu dir, kann ich nun mal nicht im Dunkeln sehen ...“ „Schwächling.“, Anders hob, als er sich an die plötzliche Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte, den Kopf und musterte seinen Bruder, „Also, was willst du?“ „Du versteckst dich seit Wochen ...“, Lars umrundete seinen Bruder und musterte ihn prüfend, „ … Gehst uns aus dem Weg … mir … Du bist nicht wie sonst zum Frühstück eingefallen ...“ „Als ob dich das gestört hat … dich und das Mandelmakronennäugelchen ...“, murmelte Anders nur verstimmt und schlang die Arme um sich, „Ich bin … krank ...“  
„Krank? Dämonen werden nicht krank ...“, Lars trat an seinem Bruder vorbei ins Wohnzimmer und rümpfte die Nase, als er die dort herrschende Unordnung bemerkte. Nachlässig schob er die Bücher beiseite, ließ sich auf die Couch sinken und betrachtete dann den Einband, „Ein Kind entsteht?“ „Mmmmh.“, hastig klaubte Anders die Bücher zusammen und warf sie auf den Boden, bevor er störrisch nach dem Buch griff, das Lars noch immer mit hochgezogener Braue musterte, „Gib das her!“ „Hast du etwa … jemanden … Wirst du … Vater? Ist es das?“, versuchte Lars weiterhin seinen Bruder auszufragen, aber dieser zerrte nur knurrend an dem Baby-Buch, bis Lars schließlich loslassen musste, „NEIN! NEIN! UND NOCH MAL NEIN!“  
Während Anders das Buch nun fast beschützend an sich presste, bückte Lars sich und hob ein kleines, schwarzes Bild auf, das aus dem Buch heraus- zu Boden gefallen war. Neugierig betrachtete er das unscheinbare Bild noch einmal von allen Seiten und entdeckte nun auch die weiße Aufschrift, „A. Haugvad. 15. Woche … Anders?“ Anders der wie erstarrt stehen geblieben war, zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Überraschung?“  
„Warum bist du ein Dämon?“, zwei Stunden nach Sonnenaufgang saß Lars neben seinem Zwilling auf der Couch und betrachtete seinen dämonischen Bruder voller Neugier, „Hast du etwa keine Tabletten mehr?“ „Ich darf sie nicht nehmen.“, grollte Anders und schob zum wiederholten Mal die Hand seines Zwillings von seinem Bauch, „Sie sind schädlich für … für …“ Er hatte, trotz dass er seit beinahe zwei Monaten von der Schwangerschaft wusste, noch immer große Mühe es selbst vor seinem Bruder laut auszusprechen und verzog nun auch das Gesicht zu einer unleidigen Grimasse, „ … das Baby.“ „Du bist wirklich ...“, Lars schüttelte den Kopf und Anders grollte wiederum nur genervt, „Lars, ich bin ein Dämon. Ein Omegadämon ...“ „Und, wer war der … Alphadämon?“, verschwörerisch beugte Lars sich zu seinem dämonischen Bruder, aber Anders zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Keine Ahnung ...“ „Keine Ahnung? Weil …?“, so einfach gab Lars nicht auf, aber Anders zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „War so‘n One Night Stand … Du weißt doch, Hitze … Sex … wechselnde Partner … Lust ... Hab wohl nicht richtig … aufgepasst ...“ „Und … willst du …?“, Lars räusperte sich verlegen, während Anders ihn für einen Moment verständnislos ansah, bevor er dann verstand und knurrte, „Es bekommen?“   
Sein Bruder nickte und Anders lachte, „15. Woche … Es wäre eh zu spät gewesen ...“


	2. Chapter 2

„In der 16. SSW ist die Schwangerschaft bei den meisten Frauen bereits deutlich sichtbar. Die Figur verändert sich. Den sich rundenden Babybauch nehmen nun auch "Außenstehende" wahr ...“. Lars saß mit dem Tablet auf den Knien auf dem Bett und sah grinsend zu seinem Bruder, der schlecht gelaunt seinen Kleiderschrank durchsuchte, „Mmmmh … Wir könnten ‚Frauen‘ mit ‚Dämonen‘ ersetzen … Hast du dir eigentlich schon überlegt, was du mit dem Krankenhaus machst? Du darfst schwanger doch nicht arbeiten, oder?“ Anders brummte nur und ließ sich nun neben seinem Bruder auf das Bett sinken, wo er dann im Liegen versuchte den Bauch einzuziehen, um die Jeans doch noch irgendwie schließen zu können, „Nein, warum fragst du?“   
„Warum?“, Lars‘ warme Hand legte sich auf die Rundung, wo die Jeans zu weit auseinanderklaffte und der Zwilling grinste, „Hast du mir nicht zugehört? ‚… den sich rundenden Babybauch … auch für Außenstehende sichtbar‘“ „Das ist nicht witzig.“, mit einem Seufzen wälzte Anders sich herum und betrachtete sich besorgt im Spiegel. Mit wenigen Schritten war aber Lars hinter seinen Bruder getreten und legte nun vorsichtig seine Hand erneut auf den Bauch, „Der Zwerg macht sich langsam bemerkbar. Wir müssen wohl bald mal einkaufen gehen ...“ „Wir?“, Anders musterte seinen hinter ihm stehenden Zwilling durch den Spiegel irritiert, aber Lars grinste nur und legte sein Kinn auf die Schulter seines Bruders, „Wer sonst sollte dich begleiten? Dein entschwundener einmal Stecher, dessen Namen du nicht kennst? Oder Mama etwa?“ „Oh ja …“, Anders‘ Laune schien, falls das überhaupt noch möglich wäre, noch weiter abzusinken und er presste die Lippen fest zusammen, als er seine Hand nun auch auf seinen Bauch legte, „Sie wäre sicher begeistert … Ein uneheliches Kind könnte sie vielleicht noch irgendwie verwinden … aber, ich kenne nicht mal den Vater ...“

„Lars ...“, Anders lag auf der Couch, betrachtete gelangweilt das lautlos gestellte früh nachmittägliche Fernsehprogramm und steckte sich eine Weintraube nach der anderen in den Mund, „Mir ist langweilig …Ich brauche Beschäftigung! Und bei dir ist keiner … Wo steckst du …?“ „Andi ...“, Lars‘ Stimme wurde von Motorengeräuschen und leiser Musik untermalt, „Ich habs dir doch gesagt, wir sind eingeladen. Das Gartenfest beim Sportchef … seine Frau hat Geburtstag...“ „Wir? Ist dein Stöckl dabei …? “, Anders pflückte eine weitere Traube ab, warf sie hoch und fing sie geschickt mit dem Mund auf, bevor er dann weiter fragte, „Oder ist das was offizielles und du nimmst dieses Mal ausnahmsweise doch dein kleines Vorzeigeweibchen im kleinen Schwarzen mit? Oder ohne ‚Schwarzes‘?“ „Falsch, ich bin Alex‘ Begleitung ...“, Lars schmunzelte und Anders verdrehte genervt die Augen, „Du bist sein Date? Wie niedlich … Trägst du denn das kleine Schwarze? Hoffentlich hast du dir dafür wenigstens die Beine enthaart … Trägst du auch Pumps? Das würde ich gerne sehen … Damals konntest du darauf nicht einen Schritt machen … Aber, mal was anderes, hat dir dein österreichisches Mandelmakronennäugelchen wenigstens auch eine Ansteckblume mitgebracht?“ „Eine Ansteckblume? Warum sollte er das?“, sein Bruder klang nun merklich irritiert und Anders zuckte mit den Schultern, „Macht man das nicht so in Österreich? Mit errötenden Debütantinnen?“ „Anders ...“, Lars seufzte genervt, „Ich bin sicher keine errötende Debütantin mehr ...“ „Stimmt, seit du dreizehn bist … Sie war sechzehn … Sybille, oder? Oder war es doch Sammy? Mmmmh, du hast einen Faible für Frauen mit S … Und für das Stöckl.chen.“ „Wir sind gleich da, ich lege nun auf ...“, Lars knirschte hörbar mit den Zähnen, aber im Hintergrund konnte er Alexander lachen hören, „Und sie war vierzehn!“

„Mmmmh ...“, Anders stand wenig später im Schlafzimmer vor dem großen Wandspiegel, hielt sich die verschiedensten Kleidungsstücke an den Körper und betrachtete mit gekrauster Nase sein Abbild, bevor er Shirt und Jeans zu dem immer größer werdenden Haufen von abgelehnten Kleidungsstücken auf seinem Bett warf, „Scheiße ...“ Die alte Latzhose, die er seit Jahren nicht mehr getragen hatte und die er schließlich eher zufällig weit hinten im Schrank gefunden hatte, befand er dann aber trotz des langsam erkennbar werdenden Babybauches doch noch für tragbar. Dennoch warf er noch einen letzten schlecht gelaunten Blick in den Spiegel, bevor er seinem sichtlich schwangerem Spiegelbild die Zunge raus streckte und die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss warf.  
Die Adresse des Sportchefs hatte er schnell im Telefonbuch gefunden gehabt und so fuhr er bereits eine halbe Stunde später auf den Hof und parkte seinen Wagen zwischen den Fahrzeugen der zahlreichen Gäste. Niemand beachtete den jungen Arzt, als dieser in den grünen Garten trat, sich eines der langstieligen Gläser von einem der kleinen Tische nahm und sich, ohne auch nur an dem Alkohol zu nippen unter die in kleinen Grüppchen zusammenstehenden Gäste mischte. Gelangweilt lauschte er den Gesprächen, während er langsam von Gruppe zu Gruppe wanderte und nach seinem Bruder und dessen Österreicher suchte.  
Endlich entdeckte er die hochgewachsene Gestalt des Österreichers und gleich darauf auch seinen Zwilling, die auf einer Bank an einem kleinen Teich saßen und sich angeregt zu unterhalten und sich auch immer wieder zu küssen schienen. Anders beobachtete, mit einem Stich von Eifersucht den vertrauten Umgang der beiden Männer einen Moment lang aus der Ferne und strich sich über den kleinen Bauch, aber schließlich wand er sich dann doch schnaubend ab. Das noch immer volle Champagnerglas wurde irgendwann achtlos auf einem der niedrigen Mäuerchen abgestellt, während Anders nun weiterhin ziellos durch den Garten streifte.

„Ein Dämon ...“, Anders zuckte zusammen, als eine kräftige Gestalt aus dem Schatten eines Torbogens trat und ihn blau graue Augen von Kopf bis Fuß musterten, „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Vater welche geladen hat.“ Anders erwiderte den prüfenden Blick ungerührt, widerstand aber nur schwerlich der Versuchung die Hand schützend über seinen Bauch zu legen, um das Kind vor seinem Artgenossen zu schützen. Als der Andere nun aber einen Schritt auf ihn zutrat, drang erstmals die fremde Witterung an Anders‘ empfindliche Nase und der Dämon schloss wohlig grollend die Augen, als eine herbe Welle der verschiedensten Düften über ihm zusammenschlug.   
Prüfend witterte er und plötzlich flogen seine blauen Augen auf und sein Blick klebte förmlich an der kräftigen Gestalt seines fremden Artgenossen. Nervös leckte Anders sich über die plötzlich trockenen Lippen und schüttelte überrascht den Kopf, als er versuchte die beiden widerstreitenden Bilder in seinem Kopf in Einklang zu bringen. Die Ähnlichkeit, nicht nur olfaktorisch, war verblüffend, erkannten Dämonen einander doch am Duft. Und die wahre Identität war nicht das Einzige, was zu erkennen war, sondern auch der körperliche und emotionale Zustand.   
Anders schloss die Augen und witterte, der Duft wirkte hier in diesem sorgsam gepflegten Garten zwar schwächer und weniger mächtig und viel wenig einschüchternd, als damals in dem kleinen Hinterzimmer des exklusiven Clubs, aber es war unzweifelhaft der selbe Geruch. Und wahrscheinlich hatte der andere Dämon ihn auch wiedererkannt und hatte auch bereits den sich bislang nur als leichte Wölbung zeigenden Nachwuchs gerochen.   
Aber dennoch war etwas seltsam. In Anders‘, zugegebenermaßen nicht mehr sehr klaren Erinnerungen an diese Stunden, war der fremde Dämon ihm aber größer vorgekommen, auch älter und er hatte mächtiger gewirkt, als nun in diesem Garten. Aber die Augen, damals im Zwielicht der Lampen eher dunkel schimmernd und hinter der Maske verborgen, hatten den selben fordernden Blick, der keinen Zweifel an den Besitzansprüchen zulassen würde und auch das Blau könnte das selbe gewesen zu sein, wie das, das ihn nun musterten, „Wie ist denn dein Name, Hübscher?“  
„Anders.“, brachte der schwangere Dämon schließlich hervor und ließ zu, dass der Andere seinen Arm ergriff und ihn auf den verzweigten Gartenwegen an duftenden Blumen, geschnittenen Hecken und einigen kunstvoll gestalteten Bäumen und Büschen vorbei immer weiter von den Gästen fortführte. Die Gespräche wurden leiser und schließlich zu einem leisen, fast unhörbaren Hintergrundmurmeln, das schließlich auch verstummte. Letzten Endes sangen nur noch die Vögel, als die beiden Dämonen eine mit weißen Rosen überwucherte Laube erreichten.  
„Anders ...“, der Fremde zog Anders in die Laube, setzte sich neben ihn auf eine verzierte eiserne Sitzbank, auf der rosafarbene Kissen lagen und legte schließlich seine Hand auf das Knie des Älteren, „Ich hätte etwas exotischeres erwartet … Anders … so heißt doch jeder … Dabei bist du doch was … Besonders.“ Genüsslich schloss Anders die Augen, als die Nase prüfend über den Hals entlanggezogen wurde und er sog den irgendwie schon so vertraut erscheinenden Duft des Alphadämonen prüfend ein, bis die große Hand des Fremden plötzlich in seinem Schritt zu liegen kam, „Du willst keine Zeit verschwenden was?“   
Der kräftige Alphadämon zuckte zusammen, als der Omegadämon plötzlich die Führung zu übernehmen schien und mit einer Hand die Erregung durch den dicken Stoff der dunklen Hose zu massieren begann, während er mit der anderen Hand bereits geschickt Knopf und Reißverschluss öffnete. Taumelnd kamen die beiden so unterschiedlichen, menschlichen Dämonen auf die Beine und hart rieben die schmalen Finger den hart werdenden Schwanz gegen den rauen Stoff. Die blass roten Lippen des jüngeren Alphadämons teilten sich zu einem genüsslichen, erleichterten Seufzen, als die Erregung ein letztes Mal hart gegen den Stoff gerieben wurde, bevor er fauchend wieder die Oberhand gewann. Er drängte den anderen Dämon unsanft gegen die hölzernen Wände des Rosenpavillons und öffnete die Träger der Latzhose, um dann die Hose langsam von den schmalen Hüften hinuntergleiten zu lassen.   
Die langen Finger, gekrümmt wie die Krallen der anderen Gestalt, vollkommen fremd, aber dem bereits durch die Nähe des Alphas erregten Anders , strichen über den kleinen Bauch, umkreisten den Bund der engen Shorts, folgten den weißen Nähten auf dem dunklen Stoff und entlockten bei jeder Berührung dem schwangeren Artgenossen immer wieder ein heiseres Aufstöhnen, das nur noch kehliger wurde, als die Finger sich um das, unter dem dünnen Stoff verborgene Glied legten und es, nun gegen den weichen Stoff massierten. Dicht standen die beiden so unterschiedlichen Männer voreinander, die Hand bewegte sich und strich kurz über den feuchten, dunklen Fleck, bevor der Fremde sich vorbeugte und heiser gegen die halbgeöffneten Lippen wisperte, „Willst du das … öfter haben?“  
Anders nickte fahrig, als die schlanken Finger sich nun erneut um den Bund schlossen und auch die Shorts nach unten zogen. Die halbharte Erregung, befreit aus ihrem Stoffgefängnis, nur um nun fordernd und bettelnd gegen den Alphadämonen gepresst zu werden. Die Lippen des schwangeren Dämons verzogen sich zu jenem katzenhaften Lächeln, als der Andere sich gegen ihn drängte. Seine Finger gruben sich in die starken Schulter, als Anders nun genüsslich den Duft seines Alphadämonen einsaugend, die Nase über den Hals wandern ließ. Die, langsam über den Hals wandernden Lippen liebkosten entschuldigend die Haut, die zuvor verspielt von den weißen Zähnen malträtiert worden war, während der große Dämon langsam gegen den Anderen sank, der ihn sofort festhielt.

„Lars … Laaa~aaars!“, Alex seufzte, „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Wo bist du schon wieder mit deinen Gedanken?“ „Mmmmh?“, überrascht drehte der Physio nach mehrmaliger Ansprache dann doch den Kopf zu Alexander und betrachtete seinen Freund, der nur genervt schnaubte, etwas verwirrt, „Was?“ „Lars, wir haben einmal einen Abend für uns … Niemand sieht uns hier … Wir sind ganz alleine … es ist Frühling ...“, Alexander griff nach der großen Hand und rieb sanft mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken, „Und du brütest hier vor dich hin und siehst dich dauernd um … Also, mir machst du nichts vor … Was ist los?“ „Nichts ...“, Lars schüttelte den Kopf, seufzte dann aber, „Alex … Weißt du wie lang es her ist, dass du mir … Blumen geschenkt hast? Oder irgendwas anderes?“ „Blumen?“, fragend zog Alex eine Braue hoch, aber Lars zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Nicht nur Blumen … irgendwas …?“ „Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?“, Alex schien noch immer irritiert zu sein, aber langsam gewann die Neugier wieder die Oberhand, „Ist es wegen deinem Bruder? Wegen der … Blumen für die Debütantinnen?“ „Quatsch.“, Lars hob abwehrend die Hände und schüttelte gleichzeitig aber auch den Kopf, „Ich habe nur … darüber nachgedacht.“   
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so der Blumenfan bist ...“, fing Alex nach einigen Minuten angespannter Stille wieder an und Lars seufzte, „Alex … lass gut sein ...“ „Magst du denn überhaupt Blumen? Ich muss es ja wohl wissen, wenn ich deine Wohnung damit überfluten will ...“, der Österreicher grinste, beugte sich aber vor und löste vorsichtig eine frisch aufgeblühte blaue Blüte von einem der sorgsam in Form eines Schwans geschnittenen Busch, die er dann Lars in die kurzen, blonden Strähnen steckte, „Ich fürchte, sie wird nicht halten ...“ „Du bist ein echter Esel ...“, bereits als Lars sich für einen Kuss zu seinem Freund lehnte, trudelte die kleine Blüte zu Boden.

Der Körper des anderen Dämons schien sich verändert zu haben, denn an die festen, fühlbar lang trainierten Muskeln konnte Anders sich aus ihren gemeinsamen Stunden während seiner Hitze nicht mehr erinnern. Der Körper war kräftig gewesen, aber nicht so trainiert, allerdings lagen beinahe fünf Monate zwischen diesen beiden Begegnungen und so schluckte Anders jeglichen Zweifel an der Identität des Anderen hinunter und gurrte, „Wie ist dein Name?“  
„Sindre ...“, die zwei Silben des Namens wurden rau hervorgestoßen, während die großen Hände Anders nun an der Hüfte packten und der Jüngere sich langsam tiefer in ihn schob. Anders ignorierte die Grobheit und schloss hoffnungsvoll die Augen, als Sindres große Hand nun beinahe liebevoll auf dem kleinen Bäuchlein, dem einzigen sichtbaren Zeichen des Kindes, das sie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung vor einigen Monaten gezeugt hatten, zu liegen kam. Aber, er presste die Lippen fester zusammen, um nicht aufzuschreien, als der andere immer wieder unsanft fordernd in ihn stieß, „Sindre … Bitte!“

„Man, du hast ja gute Laune.“, Lars sah irritiert zu seinem Bruder, der fröhlich pfeifend an der Arbeitsplatte stand, „Sind das etwa schon die Hormone?“ „Mmmmh ...“, Anders drehte sich grinsend zu seinem Zwilling um und leckte demonstrativ den Löffel, mit dem er gerade den Teig verrührt hatte, „Nö ...“ „Zum Glück ...“, Lars hatte sich erhoben und war hinter seinen Bruder getreten, „Immerhin hast du noch 14 Monate vor dir … und das hätten wir sicher nicht ausgehalten ...“ „Arschloch.“, aber nicht einmal das schien Anders‘ Stimmung dämpfen zu können, wich das Grinsen doch auch jetzt nicht, als er Lars nun den Löffel anbot, „Ich habe den Vater … gefunden …“ „Was?“, Lars drehte seinen Bruder nun herum, wiederholte die Frage gleich noch einmal eindringlich und warf auch andere Fragen in den Raum, „WAS? Und WO? Wie heißt er?!? Was sagt er zu … zu ..“

„Sein Name ist Sindre … Er ist ...“, Anders gestikulierte etwas hilflos, „Er war die letzten Monate beim Militär ...“ „Beim … Wehrdienst?“, Lars grinste, „Du hast dir echt einen ...“ „Er ist 19.“, Anders schnappte etwas frustriert und griff nach dem Kissen, um es vor seinen Bauch zu pressen, „Kein Kind mehr ...“ Die Stimmung des Schwangeren schien umgeschwungen zu sein und Lars fragte behutsam seine Worte wählend weiter, „Aber …?“ „Wir haben noch nicht über … über ...“, Anders holte tief Luft, „Über die Kinder gesprochen ...“ „Moment … Langsam ...“, sein Zwilling hob abwehrend die Hände, „Eines nach dem Anderen … Kinder?!?“ „Oh … hab ich es dir noch gar nicht erzählt?“, Anders lehnte sich zum niedrigen Couchtisch und zog ein Ultraschallbild aus seinem Kalender hervor, „Hatte wahrscheinlich keine Chance, weil dein Österreicher dich in den letzten drei Wochen förmlich mit Blumen überschüttet hat … Wir bekommen zwei kleine Mädchen ...“ Lars betrachtete das Bild und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf, „Ich erkenne darauf nie was ...“ „Hier, ist der Kopf ...“, Anders‘ Finger strichen über das Bild und folgten den weißlichen Linien, „Und hier ist die andere ...“  
„Ihr habt noch nicht darüber gesprochen?“, Lars betrachtete das Bild noch einmal und Anders lehnte sich angespannt in die Polster zurück, „Nein … Sindre … Sindre will … Es ist kein Thema für ihn ...“ „Aber, er muss es doch gerochen haben?“, Lars kannte die olfaktorischen Fähigkeiten von Dämonen, „Ich dachte, der Vater wäre der einzige, der sie wittern kann … Als … Schutz?“ „Als Schutz, ja. Damit kein anderer Dämon dem Kind gefährlich werden kann ...“, erklärte Anders, der nervös mit dem Reißverschluss des Kissenbezugs spielte, „Und Sindre schützt uns ja … wenn er nicht darüber spricht!“ Lars sah ihn etwas zweifelnd von der Seite an.


End file.
